


Вездесущий

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, The author is a pervert, Threesome - M/M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуруичи прячется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вездесущий

Ога уже знал, чем заканчиваютсяь такие дни для Фуруичи, - горячей липкой ломкой и полными слёз и злобы глазами. Сам же он в это время не чувствовал ничего. Кроме яркого и острого желания и пульсирующего водоворота цветов, вкусов и запахов. Проблема была одна: он ощущал Фуруичи. Везде. В глазах щипало от изображений друга с подставленной бледной задницей, стонущего, жаждущего. Дух захватывало, когда он, как наяву, гладил напряжённые ягодицы, входил пальцами внутрь, а потом зализывал следы своего проникновения. От запаха, сладкого, знакомого, подкашивались колени, потели ладони и нестерпимо хотелось дрочить. Всегда.  
Фуруичи, угадывая первые признаки течки, прятался. Ото всех, от себя. С самого первого раза, когда ему было тринадцать и он трясся от страха в мужском туалете, а Ога почти потерял сознание от манящего и давящего аромата чужого тела. Он тогда просто попросил в трубку: «Ога, помоги!» - и нашёлся, всё по тому же запаху. Загнанный и испуганный, он сидел на холодном полу и поочерёдно руками пытался вытереть истекающую смазкой промежность. Фуруичи жалобно смотрел из-под ресниц, а Оге хотелось разложить его прямо здесь. Ога сбежал – боялся не сдержаться, боялся потерять друга. А на следующий день, когда он уже понял, что случилось, Фуруичи только холодно предупредил: «Я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не видел меня таким».  
Со временем стало ясно, что таким его вообще никто больше не видел. Альфы чувствовали его, пытались подкатить, но рядом всегда был Ога. Негласный договор, удобный для обоих. Фуруичи, казалось, никак не изменился, только весной и осенью пропускал занятия целыми неделями. Никто и не удивлялся. В Чертокамне вообще редко удивлялись. Вот только Оге с каждой новой течкой становилось всё тяжелее. Тяжелее держать свои реакции в узде, тяжелее замечать кого-либо другого. Он даже сорвался. Однажды. Прижал Фуруичи к стене, уткнулся носом в шею и затянулся. Задышал сладким запахом как чистейшим воздухом, глубоко, на полные лёгкие. Фуруичи устало положил ему руку на плечо – всё тело задрожало в экстазе – и попросил отпустить. Ога и отпустил. В тот раз он впервые мечтал о том, чтобы Фуруичи наконец нашёл себе альфу.  
Каждые полгода всё происходило по накатанному сценарию. Как только Фуруичи неосознанно начинал привлекать, как только глаза Оги наливались темнотой, Фуруичи уходил. Правда, с каждым разом течка протекала больнее. Ога стоял вечерами под его окнами, ждал, что друг позовёт и им обоим наконец станет легче. Но Фуруичи не звал, а Ога стоял и по гладким волнам воздуха хватался за дрожащий, болезненно прерывающийся запах.  
Дошло до того, что Фуруичи потерял сознание. Текущий, призывно мягкий и не сопротивляющийся. Медсестра вколола ему подавляющее, и Ога умудрился даже задремать возле его койки.  
Просыпался он сладко, медленно, во сне он был с Фуруичи. Фуруичи тихо постанывал. Оказалось, что стонал он и в реальности. Судорожно вцепившись в цветастую рубашку, Фуруичи подставлялся под поцелуи Химекавы. Часто дышал, закрывал от удовольствия глаза и выгибался. Химекава остервенело засасывал кожу на шее, спускался ниже, за ворот рубашки, а потом подхватил Фуруичи под ногу и принялся ритмично потираться всем телом. У Оги уже стоял.  
Не помня себя, он ринулся к Химекаве, оторвал его от изнывающего, горячего, желанного тела и врезал от души. Распалённый возбуждением и ревностью, разозлённый, он готов был убить за своего омегу. Ведь этот омега принадлежит ему.  
\- Ога, ты, ушлёпок! Что ты творишь?  
\- Не трогай его, Химекава, не смей, - Ога предупредительно зарычал.  
\- А что такое? Смотри-ка, он уже на пределе, - Химекава ухмыльнулся, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. – Что же ты сам о своём омеге не позаботился? Теперь он хочет меня, так что обожди в сторонке, пока не наиграюсь.  
Фуруичи хотел. Ога даже спиной чувствовал острое и болезненное желание, которое скручивало Фуруичи и мешало дышать. Ога чувствовал такое же.  
\- Хрена с два, Химекава! Ты его в свои грязные лапы не получишь! Я…  
Ога бы с удовольствием продолжил, а потом ещё и делом подтвердил бы сказанное. Правильным делом, ради которого и костяшки ободрать не жаль. Если бы не тихий, но отчётливый голос Фуруичи.  
\- Ога, уходи, - каждое слово ему давалось с трудом, – я… так, правда, будет лучше.  
Химекава расхохотался.  
\- А твой малыш разбирается, - проходя мимо Оги, он издевательски похлопал его по плечу. - Не волнуйся, ему понравится.  
Если бы ярость сжигала по-настоящему, Ога бы уже тлел, а Химекава вместе с ним. Ему хватило ума решиться уйти. Но вот уйти так и не получилось. Он обернулся у самой двери: услышал, как облегчённо вздохнул Фуруичи.  
Он закидывал голову, кусал губы. Помогал стягивать с себя рубашку и сам тянулся руками к чужой ширинке. Сам повернулся лицом к стене, подставился, расставил ноги, потёрся задом о Химекаву. А потом Ога развернул их обоих, прижал друг к другу, и никто так и не понял, как он оказался рядом. Объясняться он и не собирался, только бросил сквозь зубы:  
\- Давай, крошка Химе, не тяни!  
Химекава только кивнул, его самого уже вело, руки дрожали, а Фуруичи так и просился скорее на член.  
Фуруичи же открыл на мгновение глаза, нечитаемым голодным взглядом посмотрел на Огу и сам обнял его, обвил шею руками. Ога за затылок притянул его к себе. Прижался лбом и жадно, глубоко задышал, прямо в приоткрытый рот. Казалось, прошла вечность, пока они сплетались дыханием, а Химекава справлялся с их штанами. И когда он таки добрался до горячей твёрдой плоти, первый настоящий глубокий стон Фуруичи Ога подхватил своими губами.  
Химекава растягивал неожиданно медленно. Фуруичи стонал в рот, цеплялся за плечи и насаживался до конца. Ога думал, что взорвётся от напряжения. Он раскрывал Фуруичи ягодицы и тёрся пахом о пах.  
Вошёл Химекава тоже осторожно, почти уложил Фуруичи на Огу и мелкими толчками задвигался. Фуруичи стонал так, что крышу сносило, на автомате отвечал на поцелуи, прогибался в спине и сам подтягивал Химекаву, заставлял войти глубже и почти не выпускал из тугих мышц.  
Ога в жизни не видел ничего более завораживающего. Химекава ритмично двигал бёдрами, нажимая Фуруичи на поясницу. Ога держал его подмышками, млел от мокрого дыхания на своей шее. В груди грело, тело звенело. Ога встал на колени, положил руки Фуруичи себе на плечи и широким мазком лизнул головку. Фуруичи дёрнулся, вскрикнул. Ога взял в рот и спустил в штаны.  
Фуруичи бился в руках Химекавы, а Ога с упоением сосал. Пускал за щёку и облизывал головку, выцеловывал венки под светлой мягкой кожей и втягивал в рот яйца. Он верил, что создан доставлять Фуруичи удовольствие, и был готов на всё ради этого. Высокие частые всхлипы звучали лучше любой похвалы. А ещё у Оги снова стоял.  
Химекава гортанно зарычал, а Фуруичи задрожал во рту. Они оба уже были у самой разрядки. Ога не хотел заканчивать так быстро то, о чём мечтал долгие годы. Он пережал член Фуруичи у основания и исподлобья просительно посмотрел на Химекаву.  
\- Только не вяжись, выходи сразу.  
Химекава кивнул, загнал на всю длину и кончил, упершись в стену головой. Вышел без напоминаний и опустошённо посмотрел на Огу.  
\- Ога… больно…  
Фуруичи нетерпеливо ёрзал. На его лице дикое животное наслаждение смешалось с болезненным желанием кончить.  
\- Сейчас, погоди…  
Огу просящий взгляд подстегнул похлеще любого интимного касания. Он поднял Фуруичи на руки и кивнул Химекаве:  
\- Давай, помоги.  
Химекава подхватил Фуруичи за ноги, развёл их в стороны и приглашающе повёл головой. Огу уговаривать не пришлось. Забросив ноги Фуруичи себе на плечи, он вошёл одним рывком. Внутри было скользко, гладко и невыносимо хорошо. Он был внутри Фуруичи. Втрахивать и его, и Химекаву в стену хотелось больше всего на свете. Сдерживаться не было смысла. Фуруичи откинулся Химекаве на плечо и вцепился рукой в шею, тот лениво вылизывал ему ухо. Ога вбивался резче с каждым стоном.  
Фуруичи долго не продержался. Кончил громко, хватая ртом воздух и заливая себе спермой живот. Мышцы сжались, и Ога кончил следом, впившись губами в рот Фуруичи. Кончил так сильно, что ноги подкосились. Повезло, что Химекава подхватил обоих и мягко опустил сцеплённого Фуруичи следом за оседающим Огой.  
\- Придурок, - только и выплюнул он, натягивая штаны.  
Ога хмельно улыбнулся в ответ и притянул ничего не соображающего Фуруичи поближе.  
\- Ладно, весело было с вами, ребята, но мне пора, - Химекава помахал на прощание рукой.  
Весело. Весело будет, когда Фуруичи придёт в себя и поймёт, что Ога внутри уже набухает.


End file.
